


Ladies? Ladies!

by ACatOutOfTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (even though I'm posting this after the other one), (mild), Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Exhibitionism, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marking, My First Smut, Predator/Prey, Scratching, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatOutOfTime/pseuds/ACatOutOfTime
Summary: June, after long discussions, has her first BDSM session with Porrim.Porrim, a primal with a big marking kink, gives her the time of her life.Afterwards, they have some cute aftercare :3
Relationships: June Egbert/Porrim Maryam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Ladies? Ladies!

June: Greet Your Gracious Hostess

"hi porrim!"

"Hello+ there June I do+ ho+pe the evening has treated yo+u well and yo+u find yo+urself ready and enthusiastic fo+r o+ur activities"

"hell yes! i'm so ready to do this por! it's all i've been able to think about all week"

"I'm glad to+ hear that and I wo+uld ask that yo+u pro+ceed inside. I will fo+llo+w after yo+u and prepare everything."

You've been waiting for this night for a few weeks, ever since you first witnessed the _**staggering array of toys**_ that Porrim had. You and her have been in a flush/pale vacillating relationship for a few months now, and while she has explicitly mentioned the possibility of you two... doing things, you've been the one that was hesitant to. She never pushed you to, though, and you've taken your time to get comfortable with the idea of having sex with... all that entails. Your body. The part-that-you-wish-you-didn't-have.

About a week ago, the two of you talked through everything, though. Exactly what you like. What she likes. What she wants to do to you. Your safeword. You didn't get as formal as writing up a contract but she wanted to make sure what parts of you she could _**play with**_. And exactly how.

You walk into a dim room, the smell of latex and red-lumber berries strong on the air. Porrim follows in behind you, and closes the door to what you've dubbed the "pleasurey kink time" room of her hive. She groans whenver you call it that, but you think it's completely appropriate.

"No+w that we are here is there anything that yo+u wo+uld like to+ say befo+re we start?"

She's hopping in pretty quickly, huh.

"i guess not really"

You hop over to her, drawing yourself close up to her face, until you can feel her breath. You can feel how excited she is to do this just by how vigorously she's breathing. She's smelling you, almost like her prey.

_It's getting you pretty worked up_.

"my safeword is retcon, so as long as you remember that I think we'll be fine. i am yours to play with."

As you end the sentence you close the final inches between the two of you, finally interlocking your lips in a passionate kiss. You flick out your tongue to play with her lip ring, turning it around as she forces _hers_ into your mouth.

You pull away and lock eyes. Her Jade irises nearly blind you with their intensity, her pupils slit like a snake's.

_**Her hands are on your wrists.** _

You struggle to try to get them out from where she's pinned them against your back, but with her strength, you can't budge them more than a few centimeters.

"First then I wo+uld like to+ get a taste o+f my prey. A sampler if yo+u wo+uld like to+ use such childish terms."

She quickly pulls of the jacket that you have on, tossing it to the side of the spacious room, towards where you see some whips and paddles. ~~Maybe next time you'll ask her to use those on you.~~

The tank-top that you have underneath is a strappy blue thing that has the breath symbol on it. You chose it for how much it reveals your chest, hoping that it'd get her extra worked up and raring to go.

You're not really sure if it worked?

You feel her claws sink into the flesh of your arms, your skin now exposed, as she rears her head back and exposes her fangs. The next moment, you feel them sink into the muscle of your shoulder, nice and deep. You let out a sound somewhere halfway between a moan and a shrill scream, as the piercing pain hits you and causes you to jerk forward.

She pulls back, her fangs still clean. She kept her promise, she didn't actually pull any blood.

"dang por, that was pretty intense. starting off by nearly rippin my shoulder off is an agressive move"

"I certainly do+n't intend to+ get less intense as we pro+ceed."

She lets you go, and you back up a few steps, straight into some form of table. Knowing the kind of room that you're in, you're not confident about what the use of this table is.

"The next thing that I'm go+ing to+ do+ is strip yo+u o+f tho+se unnecessary garments so+ I can see the beautiful bo+dy which I plan o+n claiming to+night."

In the next instant she's right in front of you again. She has to be using some kind of vampire speed, you put your hands up to defend yourself from whatever she tries to do next, and she kindly takes you up on the grappling.

"After I've revealed it to+ the ro+o+m I will have a splendid time taking pictures that I plan o+n sho+wing o+ff to+ everyo+ne that we know. Yo+u wo+uld enjo+y that quite a lo+t wo+uldn't yo+u June?"

An electric sensation runs through your spine at the thought of being shown off to everyone. Like a prize catch, the perfect little sub. Your chest starts to feel electric, and your nipples are putting on a bit of a show.

Your focused weakened from the thoughts swirling around, you hardly notice that she's been pushing you onto the surface of the table you're leaning onto. What brings you back to your fight is hearing the click of the built-in cuffs as they fasten around your hands.

"Let's start with tho+se wo+nderful breasts o+f yo+urs that seem so+ happy to+ co+me o+ut and play."

She hops up onto the table above you, straddling your waist as she stares down at you with those same _piercing eyes_. They keep you transfixed as she reaches to the bottom of your top and slowly slides it up, inch by inch, each revealing another of your dark flesh in all it's beautiful pliant softness.

A claw scratches across your stomach right above your navel.

"Can't have yo+u getting to+o+ co+mfo+rtable no+w can we."

She follows her claw with her tongue, the chilliness lapping at the warmth of the fresh scratch and causing you to buck up against her. Your legs kick up in a hopeless attempt to free yourself from the clutches of these metal cuffs.

She continues to bring your top up until she reaches the lace bottom of the singular set of lingerie you own. A set that, not coincidentally, she gave you.

Then, she continues with a slight smirk on her face that makes you squirm. She's pleased that you wore it, but you can't help but still feel like you somehow got played by her in doing so. _**You did it to please her.**_ You were playing into her hand even before you got here.

As she reaches your face with the tank top, she carefully unlatches your left hand from the table, slipping your hand out of it. She follows with the right hand, so that your top is completely off, and you can't help feeling exposed in her gaze, the full intensity of it bearing down on you.

"What a wonderful o+utfit yo+u put o+n to+day fo+r me. A shame the nastiness that I am go+ing to+ put yo+u thro+ugh in it."

She slips her pointer finger into the waist of your skirt, grazing along the tip of your now fully interested... clit. With grace, she slips your silken skirt down past the bulge and to your knees, before coming back up to admire the beauty of the second half of the lingerie set that she bought for you.

She rakes her claws along your thights, before taking a handful of each and leaning down next to your ears. You shrivel under her as she brings her mouth to your earlobes, tonguing at them and playing with your earrings before she suddenly bites down on the soft upper flesh of your ear.

"All o+f these beautiful so+ft parts to+ yo+u and yo+u're all mine to+ play with and use as I please to+night. Aren't I just the luckiest lady o+n the entire planet... no+, in the entirety o+f parado+x space."

As if to emphasize her point further, she reaches up and squeezes your right breast, eliciting a squeal that transforms into a moan halfway through when she finds your nipple through the lacey piece that adorns your top. She continues to play with your nipple as her other hand subtly snakes its way toward your ass, claws sinking in to exposed flesh. As you gasp from the pain, she captures your mouth in an aggressive kiss.

Her tongue snakes into your mouth, painting it with her subtly cooler saliva. It leaves you feeling like you just had a mint, which causes you to let a giggle out. She responds by releasing your breast and bringing the hand to hold your jaw in place, her perfectly kept claws pricking slightly at your skin on each side.

"Well if yo+u feel well eno+ugh to+ giggle at this then I guess I am go+ing to+ have to+ simply make things mo+re intense fo+r yo+u no+w wo+n't I?"

She releases you hands, which you only have a moment to respond before she tosses you to the (wow it's padded) ground. You rub at your wrists, which ache from the cuffs, but quickly notice her form approaching you.

"i thought you said you were going to make it more intense, not less intense for me"

You shoot your tongue out alongside this, and immediately know that it's a mistake when she flashes her claws in the light. You try to scramble backwards, away from her, but only get a few leg-pushes worth before she has your legs pinned with her hands, and is licking her way up your thighs. She doesn't waste any time flipping you over onto your (still sore) stomach.

"I pro+mise yo+u that it is abo+ut to+ get much mo+re intense my lo+ve. I am go+ing to+ make sure everyo+ne o+ut there kno+ws exactly who+ yo+u belo+ng to+."

You feel her claws again dig into the plush meat of your ass, before a singular claw starts to dig in further, the sharp pain in your left cheek making you gasp and moan as she continues to hold you in place by sheer muscular foce. You feel her scratch every single line and curve of her symbol into you, before she lets up, and you can relax somewhat.

Then you hear the click of a camera.

She releases you and brings the camera around to your face.

"Isn't that such a beautiful sign o+f who+ has the right to+ fuck that cute little ass of yo+urs?"

Square in the middle of your cheek is a perfectly shaped ♍. You feel your face heat up at being marked so explicitly as being _her_ mate, _her_ fuck, _**her**_ sub.

"Aww do+n't get that pretty face o+f yo+urs to+o+ flushed quite yet. I'm no+t do+ne with yo+u."

You look up at her shadowed form. You hadn't noticed her let her dress loose onto the ground. In front of you, framed perfectly by a pair of jade and black lace crotchless panties is her bulge. It is quite excited.

She grabs hold of your hair, still in it's ponytail and presses you into her. You expect her to use your mouth as a convenient holster for her seemingly agitated bulge, however she presses you deeper, into the space between her legs. Her slime slathers your face, it's wonderful smell mixing with the already marvelous aroma of the room to bring you to an even greater bliss.

She doesn't even have to tell you what to do. You already know what to do. Your tongue slowly slips its way out of your mouth, tentatively, hesitantly reaching for the folds of her lower sex. This is the first time that you are getting to taste her, and you're not sure if you're going to like it.

An insistent pull and shove from your dominating lady proves your hesitant efforts futile, when you get a tonguefull of her juices. Not that you care, with the wonderful taste that fills your mouth. You take a second lick, getting more, and another, until you're aggressively eating as much of it as you can. You're licking her folds, paying extra attention to the nubby base of her bulge. The only thing filling your mind is how much you love her taste and need more.

Strong thighs clamp around your head, keeping you from continuing further into the depths of her. She drags you down to the floor with her, onto the padded section of the room. As you descend, she manages to lock your arms down with her legs, leaving you helplessly flailing in her grip.

"As much as I appreciate yo+ur enthusiasm I do+ believe I wo+uld prefer to+ ho+ld o+ff o+n that fo+r no+w. At least until I've had mo+re fun with yo+u."

With that, she releases you again, dropping you to the floor as she slides a few feet away.

"I think no+w wo+uld be the best time to+ ensure that yo+u are no+t in need o+f water o+r anything befo+re we pro+ceed further."

You slip into a criss-cross position, contemplating just how tired you've gotten for... wow, how long have you even been going at it? She hasn't even actually played with your... sex and you're already having a lot of fun.

Water. You've definitely gotten pretty dehydrated though.

"i think i could probably use some water, yeah"

She tosses you a water bottle, which you liberally spray into your mouth. Once you're satisfied, you toss it back.

"If that is all let us co+ntinue."

She lifts herself off the ground to once again tower over you, her elegant lingerie framing her even more stunning body. She's a curvy woman, both from her definite muscle mass and from her natural curves. She's a lot more curvy than you, at least, which was really intimidating at first. With all the complimenting she's been doing tonight, though, you certainly don't think you're too bad off yourself.

She bears down on you, grappling your shoulders with her hands, and pressing into your thighs with her knees. She wants to have you completely pinned.

"I have yet to+ fill yo+ur go+rgeously ro+und ass June. That remains the last o+n o+ur agenda fo+r my prey fo+r to+night."

You brings your hands up against her, fighting to push her away. You're not going to give up _**that**_ easily. Muscles strain as you fight to gain the advantage, the burn building and building until you can't take it anymore.

You let your hands fall down, and she quickly grabs them up and pins them above your head. Her claws graze across your chest.

"Befo+re that ho+wever I wo+uld like to+ make o+ne mo+re +itio+n to+ yo+ur exquisite bo+dy."

You shiver as you feel her claws hover above your chest. Then, with a sharp sound of ripping threads, she tears through the lingerie top, shredding it with her claws. You make a whimpering sound as the red lines appear on your skin below where her claws rended the frail fabric.

"Yo+u see I wo+uld like so+mething that mo+re peo+ple than just _**I**_ will be able to+ take no+tice o+f and appreciate."

She slides the destroyed garment off of you before fully grasping your right breast, eliciting a series of huffs and moans from you. You don't know how to respond, but the thought of what she has in mind is driving your mind wild, your clit fully leaking your watery fluid.

She brings her claw again to the superior of your breast, the soft tissue sensitive to every touch. And, with a shrill sound on your part, she digs in again, this time scratching something much more loopy into your breast. You know she's marking it somewhere that, if you're wearing the type of shirt you usually do, people are going to be able to see the mark. And it's driving you wild anticipating you being marked as hers.

She once again grabs the camera from where it sits on the floor, snapping a picture of your marked chest with the bonus of your blushing and flustered face. She shows it to you. And it drives you up a wall, seeing just how much she's broken you down to a whimpering, horny mess that's marked as hers.

_PM_

Droll slides down your chin, as Porrim slides one of her free fingers in your mouth, playing with you. But it doesn't last long before she's flipped you over, and you already know what to expect. On her right hand, she has two of her claws drawn completely blunt. She pins your hands down while she runs her hand over her restless bulge, her jade pre-slurry slicking her hand.

And then, she slides her fingers between your plush ass, using her middle finger to gently tease your waiting hole. It feels so, wonderfully, disastrously amazing, you push back trying to get her to just _**fill you already**_.

And she does. She slips her finger in, the tension in your muscles and the sense of fullness from _just one finger_ sending a shiver up your spine that you're sure she felt.

If she did, she certainly didn't give you the satisfaction of responding to it.

As she pressed further into you, you felt the tension start to melt away and be replaced by an _**overwhelming warmth**_. She starts to slowly fuck you with her finger, curling it to reach every point inside you, probing at the luscious depths of your body.

You feel a press at your hole, and she slips another finger in, fucking you on her fingers, pressing every one of your orgasmic points, before she hits your prostate and makes your mind explode. Your muscles collapse on you and you're left being supported by her hand, which is doing it's best to make you into a horny, drippy puddle.

Your clit has made a puddle on the floor in front of you, and you squelch against it every time she presses into you.

When she pulls out, you whine for the feeling to come back to you. Your hole pulses, needily, desperately hoping for something to fill.

"June lo+ve if yo+u want me to+ fuck yo+u like the o+pulently ravishing girl that yo+u are yo+u are go+ing to+ need to+ beg fo+r it."

Fuck.

You let out a moaning whine.

"That do+esn't so+und like begging to+ me dear June."

"pleaaaase"

Your drool pools under where your mouth lies pressed into the soft padding underneath you.

"Please what June?"

"please fill me with your wiggly"

She smacks you hard on your ass, teasing out a moan from you, followed by a chain of snickering. You double over fully onto the floor, smearing both of your fluid puddles as you slide a half-foot away.

"It so+unds to+ me like yo+u do+n't really want me to+ fuck yo+u since yo+u're no+t taking this very serio+usly June."

"oh goddesses, porrim please pound me into the ground i need it so bad."

"Tell me ho+w much yo+u need it June. Just how much you want me to fill you so full you can't think."

"i need it more than i've needed anything in my life porrim you don't understand. please, please, please just fuck my hole, fill me up, i want to feel you inside me so bad."

"That so+unds so+ much better do+esn't it."

She bends down and kisses your neck before guiding her bulge up to your waiting hole. The anticipation makes you shiver, but soon enough you feel the cool tip of it teasing you, writing around, and you buck back towards it.

She takes the opportunity to thrust. The girth of her bulge stretches you out, the cool temperature of it a pleasant sensation against the burn of your muscles being so tense. You don't think she's fully in, but even as far as she is in, your eyes are rolling back with how good she feels just being inside you. She pulls back, releasing some of the tension, before pushing further in, her bulge finding every hidden spot of your insides and destroying your ability to think about anything except how good it feels.

You work into a rythym, pulsing your hips in time with her thrusts, slowly taking more and more of her in, until finally, in one last push, you feel her hips against your ass, and everything just feels _right_ for a second.

Then she pulls back and keeps fucking you. Hard, fast, strong, pulsing at your prostate over and over and over, filling you again and again with the girth of her, so much you would swear you could see it on your belly if it weren't pressed up against the ground, but that only further amplifies the pressure of everything that's happening, building all around you, the moans that you're letting out, the sounds that she's letting out, and she's laying almost entirely on you, and before you know it she's bit into your shoulder again and she's still pounding into you and you feel like you're about to p-

You cum. All over the floor, all over the front of your lingerie, the watery fluid soaking your front. Not even five seconds after, Porrim fills you with her cool fluid, biting down harder as she does, the sensations mixing and sending your senses into the atmosphere.

The only thing you think about for the next 30 seconds is how good it felt. That, and making sure you're still breathing. You _**might be god tier**_ but even so, that doesn't mean you can't die temporarily.

Porrim has since pulled out of you and flips you over onto your back, making sure you're breathing. She plants a kiss on your mouth before she ambles away to do... something.

Your mind blurs for the next few seconds, but when porrim returns, she has blankets, pillows, and a towel. She carefully lifts you up and dries you off of all of the cum and drool that got on you, before making a nest by the side of the room with the pillows and setting you in her lap, covering you with the blankets.

You snuggle as close to her as you can get. She pets your head, and holds you close, kissing you.

"Yo+u did so+ well fo+r me June. Yo+u were so+ perfect. I lo+ve yo+u so+ much."

Her words soothe your brain, after all that you went through, and her closeness makes you feel so nice and safe. You want to sit here and just relax forever, after that.

"Ho+w was that?"

The question knocks you out of a daze that lasted... well, you don't know how many minutes it lasted, but it was definitely more than one.

"it was amazing por. i feel like my entire body is glowing right now."

...

The silence between you sits for a minute.

"Was... Was that a joke at my expense dear?"

Oh gosh you didn't even think about it when you said it.

"no, no, not at all. I just feel so alive, and envigorated from it."

"This was yo+ur first time, was it no+t?"

"yeah, it was, and it was... beyond anything i could even think of."

She lets you melt back into her arms. 

Some time later, after a dazed and cozy nap, you wake up, and in your stirring, wake Porrim up as well.

"so, i was wondering if i would be able to shower here?"

"Absolutely. If you proceed through the door by the paddles and down the hall it will be the first door on the left. I left a towel and a set of clothes out for you."

_Of course_ she has clothes for you. It wouldn't be Por without her having a new set of clothes for you every couple of weeks.

You hop in the shower and wash yourself down, letting the hot temperature sooth the acheing of your muscles.

As you go to dress, however, you see her marking on your chest again.

_PM_

You run your fingers over the somewhat healed mark.

As you walk back into the room with Porrim, one question sits on your mind.

"how long is this marking going to last?"

You ask, pointing towards the fully visible lettering on your upper bosom.

"O+h? They usually last so+mewhere between a week and two+ weeks depending o+n ho+w so+ft yo+ur skin is. I wo+uld err to+wards the latter in yo+ur case."

Your face flushes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the first smut I wrote! :p It was part of a challenge that started before the promptfest that I wrote the other smut for, and I got this piece done before the challenge was suspended for the promptfest. There are 3 other parts that I intend to finish, involving, in order, Rose/Aranea, Roxy/Latula, and Jane/Meenah. The challenge was to do rarepairs, based on the number of fics on here that feature the pairings.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
